Little bright moon
by Starlit Romancer
Summary: 13 years ago Sun Ce brought home a young girl to the Sun family for her to be raised. Now the girl is grown and her position in her sister's elite guard is gone due to the marriage of SSX and Liu Bei. Lucky for her options see to be unlimited. Gan NingOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The banquet halls were lit up, and the smell of food lingered in the halls of the palace. A ceremony was about to take place and every general in the Wu army was about with a task to complete. Pacing about the main hall Sun Quan stood looking over Zhou Yu's shoulder at a piece of parchment that held the list of duties. With a slight look of worry he glanced to his strategist before moving once more to his throne.

"Do you really think this is the best idea? I mean you know..." Sun Quan asked a slight bit of guilt in his voice.

"My lord don't you worry about a thing." The best of his elder brother stated calmly, "Its not like your sister despises the man. I beg to differ actually, the times they have crossed on the battlefield they seemed quite friendly with another. Lord Liu Bei and Shang Xiang will make a fine couple, while in the end it benefits the kingdom quite a bit."

The fact that Zhou Yu could so easily talk as though he had been in position made him rather annoyed, but he said nothing. Sun Shang Xiang would on this day wed to Liu Bei when he arrived and things needed to be absolutely perfect for the occasion. Besides the girl was eighteen, quite a few years past the time that most girls were married. Then again his sister was not normal. Not at all in fact, her hair worn cropped short for battle and lack of feminine hobbies wasn't much better. She refused to wear dressed and always demanded to be on the battlefield with Quan after Sun Ce's death.

Lightly he tapped his forehead with his finger, internally fighting the mixed emotions he had of the situation. While Sun Quan battled with himself, Zhou Yu began reading off the list of tasks of what the officers should be doing:

-Gan Ning was to get the wine

-Huang Gai was to follow and make sure Gan Ning did NOT drink any of it yet.

-Tiashi Ci would take care of meeting Liu Bei half way.

-Lu Meng and Ling Tong were to take care of security

-Lu Xun would aquire some entertainment

-The Qiaos would decorate the audience hall and make sure the food was ready.

-Zhou Tai was to help the Qiaos in anyway they needed.

-Sun Shang Xiang would be getting ready with aide from a few of her lady guards

"Letting Gan Ning get the wine? Thats dangerous" Sun Quan noted pulling himself away from mind wars.

Zhou Yu only smiled half heartedly before folding up the piece of parchment, "Well that is why Huang Gai will be assisting him. But also I couldn't figure out what on earth he would do besides get the wine...I certainly don't need him and Ling Tong encountering each other much, for it would definiately become a mess."

"Those two..." The lord of Wu muttered shaking his head at the very mention of it.

Soldiers quickly drew up their horns, playing the single note it released to signify that Liu Bei had arrived. Everyone in the palace were soon drawn to the dining hall to await their guest and provide him with a friendly greeting. It was hard to smile however upon the face that they once called enemy. Though the kingdoms of Wu and Shu had worked together at Chi Bi, the battles between another were still frequent. Was this a sign of a peace to come or was there something else behind the events about to happened.

It was clear the moment that Liu Bei entered the hall that he was still baffled as to what was happening. All it appeared he knew was that Sun Quan wanted to meet with him, but what was with all the generals? Silently he wished he had brought his sworn brothers along with him, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei could certainly stand against any of these men here.

Chaos filled the room in which Shang Xiang was preparing herself. The princess was heard struggling against something while another woman was heard laughing. Sun Shang Xiang gasped quickly for air as the strings to her dress were pulled tighter.

"I can't breathe! Ming undo it nooow!" She whined detesting the idea of her having to wear a dress. To her it was a type of torture that her brother was trying to enforce on her, if she had to marry a man why not in her armor! Men could wear armor anytime they wanted so why couldn't she!

Ming Yue chuckled softly loosening the materialy before gracefully beginning to tie a bow. The girl that was assisting her, Ming Yue, was a member of her elite troup of guards that she had about her most the time. But this young lady was a little different then the rest of the group. This girl was actually someone Sun Shang Xiang could call friend. Her brother Sun Ce had returned with the girl one day when she was younger and told them to treat her like a member of the Sun family. Other then Quan no one had a good idea where the girl had come from, or as to why Sun Ce brought her back. Sun Quan though kept it silent as though it was some big secret.

She was a pretty creature that normally remained behind the scenes, but for once she was getting to intigrate with the rest of the army. Shang Xiang only came out for the occasional battles and for training, then the other days she spent away in the castle. Ming Yue's dark hair was let down for once, since normally it was pulled back in two buns so that it wouldn't get in her way while fighting. A faint smile spread.

"Are you excited?" Ming Yue asked her friend in a hushed whisper, "I mean marrying Liu Bei"

"I'm not sure. I'm excited but nervous. I don't even look pretty in this dress..."

"You look gorgeous Shang Xiang...If Liu Bei thinks you unattractive in this then he definiately has bad taste in wives."

"Thats another thing. What wife number will I be! i really hate this I play second to no other woman!" As the princess tried to make a wild gesture with her hand, but she was again forced to settle by her friend. Since they could not easily tie her hair back, Ming Yue had gone and pulled out a hat of some sort "Hah! I knew short hair had its advantages!"

Ming only continued to adjust the hat accordingly, a faint smile pressed on her lips as she did her hair.

"Mingy...why are you so quiet this evening? It makes me scared when you're the one being quietly."

"Its nothing Princess. Just doing a little thinking, with you getting married what am I ever to do without having to watch out for you all the time." The girl sighed fakely as though distrought, "Your husband does that now! Aie me...How long and dull the rest of my days shall be with out my Shang Xiang to fight with. She will be too busy bearing little children of the Han to fight."

Shang Xiang quickly gave the girl a nudge to the stomach shaking her head, "I'm certain someone will take you into their unit. I mean hell you are part of my elite guard, Ming Yue, your skills are not that of a simple soldier. Though I am disappointed I am not allowed to have you join me to where I go."

Setting down the brush she had fixed the princess's hair with, Ming Yue gazed in the mirror with a little smile, "Well time to meet your King." Her voice seemed rather faded and distant as she spoke those words. Precious moments were now to become nothing but memories now. It was as though she was loosing another family member.

"Don't worry, Quan will still be here."

"I know Quan will, but you and Ce both now will be gone..." she murmured softly, "At least your death is not the reason you leave."

Sun Shang Xiang only nodded her head to Ming Yue. The girl had been almost as broken up as Da Qiao at his passing. However it wasn't that she was in love with him on why she had cried so hard. Sun Jian and him were the reason she had come to this palace. It seemed like so long ago, but in memory it was still as vivid as when it happened. Moving to the door Ming Yue opened it for the princess then went down the stair with a little smile on her face.

"After you.."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a very touching sight to behold actually. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang had come face to face in the dining hall when Sun Quan announced the idea to Liu Bei. The Shu lord was left speechless for a few moments. Parts of the stuttering he did was because of Shang Xiang popping up with her female armed guards. The other bit caused by the astonishment he felt at the moment. Sun Quan was trusting him with his sister. Then the two had embraced and things were set. Now the party was to start and every male officer seemed to have whipped out the alcohol.

Ming Yue sat akwardly away from the others as they began to let themselves become intoxicated off their drinks. The rest of the female guard unit had either stayed to flirt with the males or had gone away to tend to their husbands. Everyone seemed so happy, and yet Ming was feeling down right miserable at the moment. Her stomach turned and she found herself crouched even more into the corner she had picked. Not as though anyone really noticed either, that is what she thought atleast.

"Hey there!" a cheery female voice rang out about the same time she started feeling something poking her head repeatedly. Tilting her head up a little she saw Zhou Yu's wife standing above her holding an eating utensil in her hand, obviously what had been poking her in the head repeatedly. A little grin was worn on her face and Ming Yue seemed baffled as to why.

"Hello," Was all she could spit out.

"Whatcha doing all by yourself here?"

"Shang Xiang is up with her new husband" Ming Yue found herself responding rather irritatedly. This Liu Bei didn't even allow her to sit near her friend. Xiao Qiao tilted her head curiously before happily grabbing at Ming's hand. The littlest Qiao proved to be stronger then Ming had originally thought, for Ming Yue had been pulled to her feet and was now following after her. Pushing past other guests and drunk officers Xiao Qiao sat herself down in her place next to Zhou Yu and Da Qiao. Akwardly Ming stood there until Xiao Qiao used her foot to push out a seat for th girl.

"Here you go!" She responded cheerfully, "You looked lonely over there so you can sit with us!"

"Thank you..." It was almost more intimidating sitting next to the strategist Zhou Yu then it was sitting alone during a party. But she didn't dare tell the Qiao's no. Silently she looked over to Da Qiao who was sitting there silently sipping her tea, this state was nothing new, not since Sun Ce's death.

Carefully Ming Yue picked up a glass of the wine, taking a small sip before turning her attention to Sun Quan and the others at the front. There sat her sister, and best friend about to be married to this Liu Bei. She was all dolled up more eagar then ever while he calmly sat there seeming to talk to Sun Quan more then her. Silently the pit of her stomach turned, Sun Shang Xiang deserved even better then the Shu lord. Often she had watched her sister eye men of their own army, why couldn't Sun Quan have her marry one of them!

"You aren't happy about her marriage are you?" A silken voice interupted. At first her thoughts kept her from recognizing it, but turning her head she saw Zhou Yu looking directly at her. "Shang Xiang is leaving, and you seem scared to lose her like we lost Sun Ce. Do not worry about her...Good things are to come of this union, and Shang Xiang will be able to manage on her own."

Yue nodded her head in agreement with the statement but still didn't smile. It was becoming a touchy subject, especially if others could read it so easily on her. Normally Yue would be the most talk-a-tive of the female guard unit, but she was now the quietest. It wasn't easy trying to speak with her superiors, let alone someone like Zhou Yu.

"Well if you're that upset about it how about you do me a great favor then"

"What?" The last phrase really catching her attention.

"I would appreciate it if you escorted the caravan taking the princess to the palace of Chendu. Already I have Gan Ning going with Zhou Tai, and since Ling Tong refuses to work with Gan Ning and I am weak at the time...I need someone else to go."

"So you want me to go?"

"Yes if you would like. I believe Sun Shang Xiang would feel a little more comfortable if you helped escort her there."

"After that?"

"You return here for further instruction. If you do a good job, and I'll have Zhou Tai watching, we'll consider placing you in one of the units."

Ming Yue sat there for a moment in wonder if she should accept the task or not. But before even getting the chance a "Yes mad- I mean sir!" And to call Zhou Yu a lady was quite embarassing. Hopefully he understood from her prior habits of serving Lady Sun had rubbed quite a bit off on her. Taking another sip of her wine she smiled a little and looked onto the crowds.

Upon one table climbed the young officer Ling Tong. A handsome young man who had come into the service of Wu shortly after his father. Standing proudly he held a sword in his hands instead of his normal Nunchaku. His face flushed from wine and encouragement of serving mades he flailed it with a grin to gather everyone's attention.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" He called out rather out of character for him, "Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun, I've decided in occasion to this event that I'd entertain you in some way. But seeming without much talent in the arts I've come to the conclusion I'll entertain you with a sword dance!" Many from the audience cheered this act on. Only more encouraged Ling Tong caught a blade that was thrown to him and began to dance. His manner wasn't very graceful, and he was wobbling a little but it was more then amusing to most of the crowd.

However there was a very unpleased soul who was also very drunk at this point. The pirate Gan Ning rose from his seat getting onto the table. Unlike Ling Tong he was a little more stable when he was drunk and saw the blade as a direct threat to him. Grabbing a spear he grinned looking to Ling Tong on the opposite table.

"He's not the only one who can dance, how about I show ya with a double bladed spear..."

In an instant Lu Meng was up there to break the two apart. Drunk Gan Ning had mistaken Ling Tong with a blade as a threat to him since they were sat rather close so he had acted very defensively. Sun Quan buried his face in his hands for a moment as Liu Bei looked at him rather confused.

"...do all your officer's try to kill another?"

"no...just those two.."

They had set out at early dawn and it was apparent that it would be a very long trip. Upon a white mount, Ming Yue sat alert at the head of Sun Shang Xiang's caravan. Zhou Yu's offer was still very fresh in her mind and she wasn't about to disappoint a soul. Ahead of her she could see Liu Bei's on his horse, riding next to him a few guards. It was hard to believe that Sun Quan had married her to the man who they once called enemy. Was it really because they were calling a truce with the two nations?

At Ming Yue's side was the girl's weapon, a thin long blade that she managed to strike incrediably fast with. A rapier and shield, each on a side ready for her to grab at the first sight of trouble.

"Hey you!"

"Huh? Me?" Ming Yue's innocent voice called out in response.

"Yea you! What's with the stiff riding? Sheesh you look like you're going to a funeral" The rough voice was growing closer as was the sound of another trotting horse. Turning her head slightly she caught sight of the drunken pirate from the evening before. He looked a lot more sober now, though she was fairly surprised he wasn't vomitting his guts somewhere back down the trail.

"...I just don't trust this."

"This? What this? You mean the trip or Liu Bei?"

"Both.." She responded sharply eyeing the man in green and on the white horse infront of them.

"Heh, I tend not to try and nose in that area. Its all politics ya know? Not my area of concern. However I can say I think Sun Quan has a card or two up his sleeves with this marriage.."

"Perhaps."

"You're quite the talker aren't ya?" He noted her habbit of one word answers with a little grin on his face. "You and Zhou Tai would have great conversations I bet."

"Very funny..."

Suddenly her horse bucked up in defiance of going any further. Gripping the reigns tightly she managed to stay on but was quite unsure what had happened. Gan Ning smirked a little mistaking it for inexperience until suddenly a volley of arrows rained down upon the party.

Both Gan Ning an Ming Yue, who were in front, were knocked from their steeds who took off running. The lines carriage holding Shang Xiang was light on fire when the attention was put back onto it. Lady Sun however had jumped on out searching for the cause of the problem. Every officer was either dead or lost in the mass chaos that had just taken place. Liu Bei had even turned around to figure out what on earth had happened.

It went silent for a moment, as though they had hit the eye of a storm. In the brief pause in action Ming Yue had ran to the side of Sun Shang Xiang while Zhou Tai tried to maintain order in the ranks of the small units. No one had been quite sure what had happened, until a straggling soldiers screamed very loudly.

"AMBUSH! Its a-"

And down fell the man as an arrow shot him in the back.

* * *

Authors Note: HEYA! I got one comment from last chapter! Wh00t! Sorry for the bit of delay I've also been trying to work on that old Samurai Warriors Fic of mine aswell. (about damn time too). Well if you haven't figured out yet that I'm pairing Gan Ning with an original character. Also I will say Liu Bei and SSX will not remain a couple forever, I have other plans for that girlie. I like odd couplings so bare with me on it. Any guesses who SSX and DQ will be paired with? 


	3. Chapter 3

Little was said, only actions were being taken now. Gan Ning darted across the path to find where the arrows had come from. There was no sign of the attackers yet he watched one of his unit's soldiers get struck down by an arrow. As Liu Bei returned to main caravan he seemed annoyed by what was happening.

"I thought this was the safe route!"

"Well..its safer then the other. It was either risk of Cao Cao or bad roads and bandits." Ming Yue offered.

Even with that the Shu lord didn't look pleased. Nervously he looked about the area for a sign of what had just happened but there was nothing for the time being. Sun Shang Xiang growled a little refusing help up, what sort of ambush was this? First they volley, strike down a guard then what? Nothing? The Wu princess stood up fully tripping a little over the gown she was in digging through the rubbage for her chakrams out. With a sigh Ming Yue took a few steps away rather baffled by the type of 'ambush' this seemed to be.

Suddenly another wave of arrows caught them off guard. Sun Shang Xiang let out a cry of pain as an arrow painfully went through her right shoulder. Having been digging she had paid little heed, and it was her biggest mistake yet. Her lady guard's face paled hearing her scream as did every other general's.

"Hey they're right the princess certainly is a pretty one.." Spouted a scruffy looking man who lept from one of the bushes dressed in tattered golden robes. "Appears her lady guard isn't that bad either.."

"Bandits..." Shang Xiang muttered to Ming Yue who had been quick to dash at her side. Normally she'd be right there with her rapier but Lady Sun was injured.

"Don't think you're getting your hands on them buddy...You gotta get through the great Gan Ning first."

"...It'd be best if you leave."

Both General Gan Ning and General Zhou Tai stepped forward with their blades draw prepared to deal with the one bandit himself. However it wasn't a surprise that more came from the bushes to surround the elite unit that was protecting Sun Shang Xiang. With a sigh Gan Ning shook his head seemingly disappointed in the group that had attacked them, before finally he held out his blade to get into stance to attack. The warrior weidling the eastern blade turned himself to face the other direction before looking to Liu Bei. 'Run or fight..' was what Ming swore he said but swords by that time had clashed so she may of been mistaken.

Yue looked for a route that she could safely taken Shang Xiang through, the arrow had been riopped out by the princess herself, but she was in no fighting condition. Liu Bei sat grandly on top of his horse attacking the bandits near him as though he was some untouchable god. Something about him screamed a 'coward' in her mind, without his brothers he seemed unwilling to fight down on the ground, how did this man ever fight against Lu Bu with his brothers? Gan Ning suddenly darted through a line of bandits with his sword drawn out with a grin on his face as his musou cleared a path.

"There you ladies go, get her to safety.." He ordered before turning with a smirk towards the bandits, "Now the pirate Gan Ning will put you back in your place."

Arrogently the pirate dashed out of Ming Yue's line of sight, and they kept forward. Wincing Shang Xiang glanced over her shoulder towards the fight, while Ming Yue prayed the bandits hadn't noticed their escape.

"There you are!"

Ming Yue had quickly ripped out her rapier ready to attack, until she saw it was the Shu lord.

"What are you doing?" He asked Ming Yue angrily.

"Getting your wife out of here...why aren't you helping Gan Ning and Zhou Tai!" Yue snapped in return.

The two held a rather displeased look with another before Liu Bei held out his hand to Shang Xiang. "Come on we need to get out before the cheif bandit shows up dear."

"...No..." Shang Xiang replied warily, "We have to make sure Zhou Tai and Gan Ning are okay.."

"They'll be fine..." He responded with a soft smile.

"How touching..."

Great this was just great, Liu Bei had stalled enough time for the chief to make his presence known in the battle. Bandit leaders had held the battle going and now the chief was here to make sure the job got done, damnit it all. Ming Yue glared at the Shu lord before eyeing the bandit chief that had made his presence by interupting the conversion and blocking a path to Shang Xiang's safety.

Silently the Shu lord sat upon his white mount gazing at the bandit, as Ming Yue held her position infront of Shang Xiang. Taking a step foward Ming Yue held out her rapier, "You shall not touch the princess, you have to get through me first.."

A laugh escaped the large man's throat as Ming Yue stood her ground, and it didn't help Yue was trying to figure out why. She and Liu Bei could surely handle this, then her eyes shifted to Liu Bei who was backing his horse up. The guard's eyes widened a little in surprise at the lords strange behavior, was he always like this. As the bandit chief moved in the sword was suddenly robbed from Ming Yue's hand.

Shang Xiang angrily dashed forward with the foreign weapon in her hand, she wasn't going to stay back behind. Her bodygaurd was too worried about protecting her at the moment, and her so called new husband seemed scared. Using the rapier she taken from Ming the princess rapidly thrusted the thin blade in the chief's direction. To block the man raised a standard spear letting the blade hit the wood instead of his body. Though poorly armored the cheif wasn't half bad with that weapon. Viciously Lady Sun continued to attack until a small break that allowed the chief to knock her backwards, hitting the same shoulder the arrow had earlier.

With a scream of pain she fell backwards grasping her shoulder, she could feel blood seeping through the clothing and into her own hand.

"SHANG XIANG!"

Ming Yue darted towards the Wu princess, but was cut off by the bandit chief who seemed rather determind to kill her and take Shang Xiang. It was then she realized she was completely unarmed, absolutely...Perfect! Martial arts was how Shang Xiang and herself were taught, weapons were secondary to her. As the chief swung the spear, Ming Yue jumped landing briefly on the thin wood before using it for leverage and kicking the in the face. Victorious she lept away from the bandit smirking, until she suddenly fell forward to her hands and knees.

A small group of the bandits had come up to help, one having succeeded in striking Yue across the back. Letting out a little cough she went to stand but again she was struck down. Liu Bei finally seeing the attention was off Shang Xiang dismounted his horse aiding his queen. Lifting her he remounted his steed turning to Ming Yue with a shake of his head, "We cannot waste the life given to us.." Quickly he turned the horse to knock those about his wife's former guard away but didn't stop. He continued down the path away towards Shu territory.

Meanwhile Zhou Tai had finished the last of the bandit leaders and turned to look at Gan Ning who was having a field day taking some gold off the bandits bodies.

"...Man these guys are wimps..First they fight like wussies and they have barely any gold. Sheesh makes me wanna return to the old days and show them all up.." He grinned then slowly dropped it, "..What...why are you giving me that look."

"The girls and Liu Bei.."

"Oh right..." Quickly he looked about the area, "Um...I don't see them."

Zhou Tai sighed restraining himself from knocking the man upside the head, "Exactly."

"Oh..."

As if it suddenly dawned on him that it perhaps wasn't a good thing they weren't in sight of the two generals. Taking a good run foward he suddenly caught sight of Ming Yue staggering holding off the last of the bandits. The two hesitated to get involved, Quan and Yu had told them only to help her if she direly needed it. However Zhou Tai felt it was best if he violate those orders just a little.

"Catch!" He shouted taking his katana from its sheath. Quickly he tossed it in Ming Yue's direction.

Ming Yue managed to dive roll away from one of the bandit's large hand axes before she caught sight of her superiors. Yet they didn't move to help her, why? Was this Quan's idea of them keeping an eye on them? As Zhou Tai threw his blade she made another dodging roll catching it quick enough to lash out at the remaining few that had her cornered. A sickening pit grew in her stomach at the sight of the clean cuts she had made with the blade, but they had tried to kill her. Slowly she got up only to see the undeafeted bandit chief coming to finish the job.

Luckily for her General Gan Ning had gotten bored of watching and had finished the man off. Unfortunately she still had to inform the two of the bad news.

* * *

**Cait: **Okay I swear I'm not normally this bad on transition chapters. This is one of those craptastic has to happen for the plot but gotta think how to write it. XX Forgive me for the wait school recently ended and brain was fried from finals and the ACT. But all is over and all shall be well again. Those who have been commenting thank you soooo much. 


End file.
